1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to a baitcasting reel including a spool for taking up a fishing line between a pair of right and left side cases, a handle attached to either of the side cases for rotating the spool, and a clutch mechanism disposed inside the side case carrying the handle and operable to allow or break force transmission between the handle and the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baitcasting reel having the above-described construction is known from e.g. Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 59-192031. According to this reel construction, the clutch mechanism is operated for breaking the power transmission by means of a thumbing member (a kind of control member) extending between the right and left side cases to be depressed by the angler's thumb.
With the above construction, since the clutch control member is extended between the right and left side cases, it is necessary for side ends of this control member to be movable relative to the inner faces of the side cases.
For assuring such relative movements without causing physical distortion between these parts, it is essential that the side ends of the control member and the inner faces of the cases be manufactured with relatively high precision. In this respect, the conventional construction has room for improvement.
Incidentally, if such physical distortion occurs at said parts, this may bring the control member unoperable at all as the member is locked between the cases.
Taking the above-described state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved baitcasting reel which allows easy and comfortable reel operation while minimizing the physical distortion of the clutch mechanism control member.